Winds whisper
by Onepieceluva23
Summary: Rosie has known Luffy for most of her life and chose to join his pirate crew. What adventures lie before her and will she develop feelings for Luffy, she never thought possible. Luffy x OC, maybe Zoro x OC later. different OC's by the way
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, what a great day!" I exclaimed on the small dinghy with Luffy. "the weather's so nice!" I said happily, with Mercury my pet eagle, perched upon my shoulder. Yori, my white gryphon, sleeping next to me. He was quite small so space wasn't much of a worry. I'm a beast trainer!

"Who'd have thought this voyage would end in disaster so soon?" Luffy questioned as we where being sucked into a giant whirlpool. "Hard to believe we're getting sucked into a giant whirlpool…" he deadpanned.

"Maybe we were a little careless…" I said. "we could use some help, but there's nobody around, to bad Yori can't carry two people. Oh, well can't be helped. Down we go."

"I have an idea!" blurted out Luffy.

"Well, hurry!" I ushered. Luffy grabbed my arm and pulled me inside a barrel. It was a little uncomfortable as I was sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest, my cheeks we're hotting hotter, but he didn't seem to mind. He put the top of the barrel on as I instructed Mercury to go with Yori and we'll catch up with them, if we survive that is. After a little while Luffy fell asleep with his head on my shoulder. I smiled and took his treasured straw hat off his head and put it on mine. I snuggled into him and soon fell asleep also.

I was suddenly awaken, good thing I'm not dead, by what felt like the barrel going down stairs. I'm not surprised Luffy ain't up yet, he's a deep sleeper. He's still got his face on my shoulder, I put Luffy's hat back on his head. I hope Mercury and Yori are alright. I decided to wait until Luffy woke up before doing anything. Soon I heard faint footsteps and whispering heading toward the barrel. I stay alert if anything should happen but I'm an archer, also without my pets I'm defenceless. I felt like I was being rolled, then there were more footsteps and talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Luffy woke up with a start and burst out of the barrel, sending it flying it tiny little pieces. He then screamed out, "I SLEPT SO GREAT!" I giggled before standing up and hoping out of the broken barrel. I noticed a young boy, with a pink bob haircut and glasses and three men. Not quite what I expected but oh, well. Luffy finally took notice of his surroundings. "Who's that?" he asked more to the guy he subconsciously knocked-out. "Who the hell are you guys?" he asked more to the once still conscious.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" they both asked in unison. I laugh.

"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that" Luffy states.

"You're the one who knocked him out!" they both said. I focus more of my attention to the small boy, tuning out what they were saying. Something about being pirates, whatever.

"Hey, you got any food" Luffy asked the small, scared boy.

"Your always hungry" I told him looking around the room, he shrugged. I think were on a boat, the slight rocking of the room would support my theory. They had their introductions, from what I heard, and the two ran out screaming; dragging their friend behind. Typical Luffy.

"So, what just happened?" asked the boy to no one in particular.

"You got me" Luffy replied with a blank expression.

"I think you scared them, Luffy" I said still laughing, Luffy smiled at me.

"Quick you gotta run, if those guys come back here with their buddies, they'll kill you on the spot!" The boy exclaimed and I laughed.

"I don't care about that, I'm hungry" Luffy smiled towards the boy. This conversation went on until Luffy started walking forward with the boy pulling on his arm to stop. He opened the door and waited for me, I walked out and closed the door behind me. Luffy got all ecstatic 'cause there was food in this room.

"Apples!" Luffy shouted throwing one to me. I caught it and took a bite.

"H-Hey my names Koby, your Luffy right? And…"

"Rosie" I answered, before he asked. He nodded and turned back to Luffy

"So, are we on a pirate ship or what?" asked Luffy

"No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates" answered Koby. I nodded and sat down beside Luffy. "Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida" Koby states

"Never heard of her" I say

"Who cares anyway? What I wanna know is if there are any boats on board" Luffy says.

"If it's a passenger ship, there should be a few" I told Luffy, who was still eating the apples. Koby nodded, agreeing with me.

"Great, cause ours got sucked into some big whirlpool" Luffy said.

"The one outside, no way" he said "no one could have survived that"

"Well, we did" I deadpanned " So are you one of the pirates? Or one of the passengers?" I asked.

Koby looks down before beginning his story. "It was on a fateful day, long ago, that day i stepped out onto a small fishing boat on the outskirts of town to go catch my dinner. Turned out that particular boat was actually fit for a pirate ship. That was two years ago; in exchange for letting me live, I'm forced to live the life of a cabin boy"

"You're pretty stupid, you know that" Luffy deadpanned. 'Oh and you're the one to talk!' I thought.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty" He replied.

"If you hate it, then leave" I said.

"What!? Are you kidding?! Now way! Nuh-uh! Just the thought of Alvida finding me, scares me so bad I wanna throw-up" Koby said, quite quickly.

"You're a moron and a coward" Luffy said laughing, I giggle too. "I hate people like you" Luffy states still laughing

"Hey Luffy, I'm going to call for Mercury and Yori 'K?" I asked standing up.

"Ok" Luffy replied, grinning. I smiled and exited through the door. I went above deck to see a lot of pirates crowded around a hole in the deck. I brushed it off and grabbed my whistle. If my pets are in their area they should hear it. I blew on the whistle, it's not a sound that can be heard by the human ear, but only those with very fine hearing. I can hear it and I train my pets to hear it too. I could see from a distance a figure approaching in the air, I smiled and looked behind me to see Luffy grab a pole and his arm stretch out.

"Oh, Luffy, why are you always getting into trouble" I asked to no one in particular. I heaved a sigh and focused my attention back on my approaching pets. Mercury flew down and took his place upon my shoulder. I stroke Yori on the head as he landed. As I walked back to Luffy I saw Alvida swing her club down on Luffy, 'She knows he's made of rubber, shouldn't she know that won't work on him' I thought as I appeared behind Koby with Yori at my side.

Koby took one look at him and stubbled backwards. "Don't worry, he won't attack unless I tell him to" I told Koby, stroking Yori. Koby hesitantly nodded.

"That won't work" Luffy smiles. "Cause I'm rubber" He knocks the club off of him and stretches his arm behind him. "Gum-Gum… pistol!" Luffy brings his hand back and punches Alvida, sending her flying off the ship. "Oh, Rosie, your back, so is Mercury and Yori" He smiles petting Yori. I nodded.

Luffy tells the crew of Alvida to get Koby a ship and they comply, in fear of him. Three canon balls were fired at the ship causing it to rock. "look, it's the marines" I said when you were able to see them.

"Perfect timing. Head over there and tell them you want to join" Luffy instructs Koby. " But we're pirates, so we're out of here" Luffy said yanking my hand and jumping off the railing into lowering a boat. We land and Yori jumps into the boat making it rock. I see a pretty young girl, with short orange hair, in a boat next to us. I smile and she looks shocked.

"We actually managed to get away!" I said happily.

"So Luffy, if your searching for the illusive one piece, then you have to be heading for the grand line right? You know the people I've talked to call that the pirate grave yard"

"Right, that's why I need an extra strong crew, starting with Rosie" I smiled brightly

"You guys mentioned some pirate hunter, so what's he like Koby?" I asked. Luffy nodded, agreeing to my track of thoughts.

"Oh you mean Zoro? Last I heard was he was being held as a prisoner at some marine base" Koby answered.

"Oh well, weakling huh?" Luffy questions

"No your so wrong! He's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying… why are you guys asking about him anyway?" Koby asked.

Luffy smiled his huge smile, "I figured if he's good enough I'll ask him to join my crew!" Luffy states

I was asleep at the back of the boat only to be woken by someone shaking me softly. I opened my eyes to Luffy in my face, my face began to heat up, with him so close to my face. He smiled, widely, and jumped out of the boat "we're hear!" he almost screamed. "the marine base city"

We were walking through the town, Koby trying to convince Luffy to not ask Zoro to join us. I wasn't really paying attention and I was getting a lot of stares from people because of my pets. One by my side, the other on my shoulder. We arrived at the gates of the marine base, an ugly place it is. Luffy tried to climb the wall but failed so he just hung there. "Rosie, Koby Look!" he says. I sit up on the wall, while the other two just hang there.

"I'm telling you he's not-" he cut himself off when he saw Zoro himself, tied up to a cross.

"Hey you three" I think he's talking to us "you're an eye sore, get lost" well that wasn't very nice, now was it. A ladder appeared out of literally nowhere and a little girl climbed up, shushed us, climbed down a rope and ran towards the pirate hunter. The gate to his area opened after some harsh words and a small boy with a oval cut hair-cut walked in.

"Hey look, there's another weird guy" I say.

"oh good, he must be with the marines" Koby says. The guy snatched one of the little girls rice balls and took a bite, but as soon as he did he spat out the contents of his mouth. He knocked the other rice ball from the little girls hand and stomped on it.

"How cruel" I say. The little girl started crying, aww poor girl. She must have worked so hard.

"hehehe it seems even little brats fear my daddy" the son of the marine captain said.

"His daddy" Luffy said.

"So, that guys father is captain Morgan" I said.

The damn brat ordered the little girl to be throw over the wall but luckily Luffy caught her before she fell. I remained on the wall while Koby went to see if she was alright. Luffy climbed over the wall and stood a few meters in front of Zoro. "So I hear you're a bad guy" He says

"Are you still hear?" Zoro asks I smiled and jump down, Mercury fluttered his wings a bit before settling down when I landed. I walked up to Luffy and he smiled at me.

"If I were you, I probably would have starved to death in three days" Luffy says, I don't argue with that.

"That's because I've got more spirit then you could ever have… which is how I'm going to survive this ordeal… this I swear"

"Ha, what a weirdo" Luffy says smiling. He was about to walk away,

"Hey, hold on, could you… pick that up for me" I smiled, he isn't a bad guy at all.

"Your gonna eat this?" Luffy asks picking up the muddy rice ball that isn't a rice ball anymore. " 'cause it's mostly a ball of mud"

"Shut up and give it to me, now" Zoro says abruptly. He ate it all, but coughed afterward.

"You should have listened to me" Luffy almost sings.

"Thanks for the food" I smiled, not bad at all.

"Let's go" I tell Luffy, he nods his head and walks away. We went and told the little girl that Zoro ate all of the rice ball, she was very grateful.

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks that he is." Koby wondered

"He's not!" the little girl protested "he's good because he got himself punished, for us"

"Your ah, your making no sense" Luffy said.

"Sorry, it's that dumb Helmeppo, the son of captain Morgan, her little story about Zoro agreeing to stay alive for one month to let the little girl and her mother live went on … It's been three weeks since that day. Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up. He's being so unfair. I don't - I don't know how to help him." 'I'm surprised the wolf didn't eat Helmeppo' I thought to myself. Suddenly there was a loud clattering coming from the restaurant. We walked inside and sure enough it was Helmeppo.

"I'm trying to think of something interesting to seeing how I'm bored out of my skull here. I suppose I could execute Zoro" Helmeppo laughed afterward. He did not just say that.

"He's in for it now" I said as I leaned against the wall. Luffy ran up and punched him square in the face, and I smirked. Damn brat deserved it.

"Y-You just hit me" he stuttered holding his face.

"Luffy, no you can't hit him" Koby said as he ran up to stop Luffy from attacking Helmeppo.

"This guys scum!" Luffy said

"No doubt there" I agreed, walking up to them.

"You actually hit me! I am captain Morgan's son you know" Helmeppo whined.

"Who cares?" I asked. He gasped at me, and had tears brimming his eyes.

"You'll care after he executes you!" he shouted at us.

"Why don't you just be a man and fight?" Luffy demanded "I've made up my mind, today Zoro joins my crew!" he declared. I nodded in agreement. Luffy went to talk to Zoro, I stayed at the restaurant to help clean up. I left when there wasn't much left to do but clean the table, I went to the marine base. I climbed onto Yori back and he took to the air, when we were above the marine base I looked down to see Luffy talking to himself.

"Luffy!" I called out, jumping off of Yori and landing on the ground.

"Huh? Oh, Rosie, come with me we gotta find the crazy idiots son and get Zoro's swords back for him" He told me.

"Blackmail huh?" I asked

"Yeah, something like that" he replied, I smiled. I heard noises on the top of the bases and looked up there, Luffy followed my view. "Looks like something's going on up there" he said "guess we should check it out" before I got the chance to argue, he grabbed my waist and pulled me close, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "Hang on" he advised. I gripped his torso as he stretched his arm out. "Gum-gum… rocket!" and we went flying. I let go and landed on my feet next to a whole bunch of marines, including captain Morgan and Helmeppo. "Whoa, I jumped too far" he flew, until he grabbed a hold of some rope connected to a large statue. The large statue fell and the top half broke off. Everyone was shocked, what's wrong? I mean, it was only a statue. "Sorry about that" Luffy apologised with his hands up, in a protection kind of way.

"Seize him and hold him, so I can kill him myself!" Captain Morgan screamed to the Marines, come on it was just a statue. Luffy grabbed a hold of Helmeppo, took my hand and ran into the open door. We were running and Luffy was holding Helmeppo by the throat.

"Ok, so tell me where Zoro's sword is?" He asked, still holding my hand.

"I'll tell you, I promise, just please don't drag me on the carpet" Helmeppo begged. We came to a stop.

"Fine, which way?" asked Luffy

"In my room, we just passed it. Behind you on the left" Helmeppo answered.

"Why didn't you say so earlier" I complained "now we gotta go all the way back" some Marines were behind us, telling us to let Helmeppo go.

"No way" said Luffy refusing, holding Helmeppo like a shield. "You can try shooting us if you want"

"No, no way, don't shoot" whined Helmeppo, struggling to get free. Luffy ran forward past the marines, still holding my hand.

We entered a room, "this looks like yours" Luffy said. The room was covered in pink and pretty furniture. I giggled, it was a girls rooms! "Uh-huh!" said Luffy spotting three swords in a corner, he let go of my hand and ran up to them. "hey weirdo, which one of these is Zoro's?"

"He passed out, just take them all Luffy. He'll tell us which one is his" I suggested. Luffy nodded and grabbed all three of the swords. He walked over to the window, as did I "Koby" we both said in unison. The marines were getting ready to shoot Zoro and Koby. Luffy gum-gum rocketed himself out of the room with the swords strapped to him. I grab my whistle and call Yori. When I arrive above them all, I decide stay on Yori until this battles over. Mercury brought my bow and quiver from the boat, so I strap the quiver on my back and the bow in my hand, ready to use. Luffy landed in front of Zoro and Koby, just in time for the bullets to stretch out his skin and bounce right off again. One of the stray bullets flying right past a shocked Morgan's head.

"That won't work on me. Told you I was strong!" Luffy says happily

"What the- Who the hell are you?" Asks Zoro both confused and shocked.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your going to be King of the Pirates, right, you must be out of your rubbery mind" Zoro said. "Do you have any idea what that means?" he asked.

"King of the pirates means King of the pirates. How could it mean anything other than that?" Luffy questioned.

"Yeah, when he first told me it was shocking but he's completely serious. That's how he is I suppose cause he actually has every intention of becoming Kind of the pirates and obtaining the worlds ultimate treasure the one piece!" Koby explained.

"Here's what I promised you, there's three. We couldn't tell which was yours so we took all of them" Luffy said.

"We?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, me and Rosie" Luffy said pointing upward toward me. They all looked up to see me, lying down on Yori. I smiled and waved, Luffy waved back.

"Well, all of them belong to me" Zoro said turning back to Luffy. "I use santoryu, the three sword style.

"So take them already, just know that if you fight for me now, you'll be a government defying villain. So it's either that or your left out here and killed by the marines, execution style" Luffy said. Nice persuasion Luffy, give him no other alternative other than death.

"What are you, the son of the devil?" Zoro smirked "It doesn't matter cause if I don't choose your side, I'll just end up dead on these sticks, so lets do it"

"So, your finally going to join my crew!" Luffy shouted with glee.

"Come on hurry!" Koby ushered to Luffy, who was trying to get the ropes off, but failing majorly. The marines came charging at them, I got ready to use my devil fruit; the gust-gust fruit, it gives the use the ability to manipulate and control wind. This works well being an archer, too bad it takes away your ability to swim.

"That's funny the knots got tighter instead of looser" Luffy remarks. Oh Luffy, poor, clueless Luffy. Zoro was released and stopped the marines swords with his own, one in each and the last in his mouth.

"Impressive" I whispered to myself.

"Today I officially become a criminal, having fought the marines, so I'll become a pirate That I promise, but I want you to know one thing, while I'm with you the only thing I dedicate myself to is fulfilling my ambition" Zoro states.

"Which is?" Luffy asked

"To be nothing less then the worlds greatest swordsman, if somewhere along the way I have to give that up, I want you to except full responsibility. Afterwards you get to apologise to me" Zoro said

"The worlds greatest swordsman sounds pretty good. The king of the pirates wouldn't having anything less then the best on his crew" Luffy stated. A dream is an aspiration, something you work hard to achieve. My dream is to be the best beast trainer this world has! I joined Luffy knowing that I'll come closer to achieving that goal, with him and making new friends along the way. The first of them is Roronoa Zoro. "You might wanna duck" Luffy said after captain Morgan gave the orders to kill all three of them, see this is why I'm up here. Zoro ducked as Luffy gum-gum whipped the marines. While Luffy was fighting with Morgan, Helmeppo put a gun to Koby's head.

Luffy just stood the listening to Helmeppo ramble on and smiled his cheesy smile. "Luffy listen, don't let anything that happens to me stop you, no matter what. Even if I die!" Koby called out. Well done Koby.

"Of course! You got it!" Luffy smiles. "You hear that, you big idiot, Koby's ready to die by your hand" Walking forward, Helmeppo threatens to shoot Koby if he comes any closer but Luffy doesn't listen. I saw Morgan get up and appear behind Luffy as he was about to throw a punch at Helmeppo. I turned myself into wind and drifted down, it would look from another persons view that I just appeared out of literally nowhere. I reformed behind Luffy, getting a shocked look from both Koby and Luffy. Morgan was going to swing on Luffy, I on the other hand had different plans for him. I brought up my hand and sent a strong gust of wind right at him, sending him flying back into the awaiting marines. Luffy turned around, "thanks"

I smiled, "No worries"

"And, just what are you!" Zoro questioned looking very confused.

"I ate a devil fruit, I can control wind" I told him, happily.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked himself. I laughed at his comment and stood by Luffy. The marines all began celebrating the fact that they were free and captain Morgan had been defeated. Zoro collapsed on the ground.

"Zoro, are you ok, what's wrong" Koby said a little to fast.

"I-I'm fine, just… hungry" Zoro said weakly. Once everyone had returned to the restaurant, I got some food from Rika's mother and went outside to feed Yori and Mercury. They enjoyed the meat and were quite hungry, having eaten the gust-gust fruit my metabolism slows down and thus I'm not hungry very often. Walking back to the restaurant, with Mercury happily on my shoulder, I noticed some of the marines at the door. 'Huh?' I thought before realizing that even though we defeated Morgan, we're still pirates and their still marines. I figured that it was probably time we left this island and move on to find a navigator. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Luffy and Zoro to come out. Some of the towns people were even looking through the windows to see what was happening. Zoro and Luffy walked out of the restaurant, with all of the towns people watching them. I grinned and started walking once they were in front of me.

"That was a thin act you put on back there" Zoro said. I knew what he was talking about, I heard everything. "Wouldn't be surprised if they see right threw it"

"Koby should be able to handle the rest on his own, I have faith in him" Luffy said

"It is a fitting way to leave this place, unable to turn back cause everyone here hates us now" Zoro said

"Very pirate-like" I stated.

"Yeah, sure is" Luffy agreed.

"Luffy!" Shouted Koby from behind us. I smiled as I jumped on the boat with Yori, he'd been trailing us since we left. "I can never thank-you enough" He said saluting, "you've done more for me then anyone ever has"

"I've never heard a marine thanking a pirate before" Zoro commented "that's one for the history books."

We set sail and were drifting off, "we'll meet again Koby, some day" Luffy called out. All the marines behind them saluted us, probably the only time we'll see marines salute for us. We were sailing in the direction of the sunset, it was beautiful.

On the boat I was asleep, yeah because I don't eat much my body likes to sleep. I woke up to minus one person and one beast, plus three people, Luffy and Yori were gone and there were three new people in the boat; two of which were rowing the boat. I yawned and sat up, "hmm, where's Luffy and Yori?" I asked Zoro.

"He got taken by a giant bird and… oh the bird-beast thing followed"

"Gryphon" I said annoyed, "a giant bird you say? He must have wanted to eat it" I shrugged and looked at our guests "and who are they?"

"Shipwrecked"

"Oh"

The three of the began talking amongst themselves, "So, any idea's about what we do now?" one of them asked

"Good question, if Captain Buggy found out that a girl stole our boat and our treasure we're history"

"I know" one of them said worriedly

"Huh? So, who is this Buggy guy?" Zoro asked. I closed my eyes, listening to their conversation, also worried about Yori.

"You've never heard of buggy the clown!" one of them exclaimed.

"Nope" replied Zoro

"He's the ruthless captain of our pirate ship and he's eaten one of the devil fruits, above everything else he's one truly terrifying man"

When we docked at the island there was a large explosion knocking down a line of houses. "That was one heck of an explosion" I said jumping out of the boat. When we arrived on top where Buggy's base was located I saw that same girl, with the short orange hair, she was holding a rope and screaming in pain. There were pirates coming up behind her but Zoro stepped in.

"Hey there, now it's not very nice to gang up on the poor girl!" Zoro commented. I started laughing when I saw Luffy in a cage, tied up.

"Zoro! Rosie!" he called out to us. I walked up to the girl,

"Are you hurt?" I asked

"N-No, I'm fine, I guess" she said

"Few what a relief, I'm glad you guys found us. Now hurry up and come get me outta here" Luffy commanded.

"How do you keep getting into these situations?" I questioned Luffy, sitting on the cage cross-legged.

"First a bird fly's off with you and now your trapped in a cage?" Zoro said annoyingly.

"It's an interesting story, actually" Luffy tells us.

"So, your Zoro, if your hear for my head you've got quite a struggle before you" Buggy said

"No, not interested, I gave up pirate hunting. I'm here for my friend"

"But I'm interested though, killing you would boast to my reputation"

"If you try, you'll die" Zoro said menacingly. Buggy's crew started chanting 'buggy, buggy,buggy' Zoro prepared himself. Zoro cut straight through his right arm and leg, but something wasn't right. There was no blood, none, was this part of his devil fruit power. "Now that wasn't much of a fight"

"Wow, he's weak" Luffy commented. The crew of Buggy began laughing, that's when I knew something was wrong.

"No blood" I whispered, Luffy looked up at me. I stood up "No blood… Zoro look out!" I shouted as he got pierced in the side with a sword and fell to his knees.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted. The sword with a hand still on it retreated from Zoro's body and connected back with Buggy.

"Chop-chop fruit, that's the name of the devil fruit that gave me my powers… I'm a chop-chop person and I can never be defeated by a person with a sword.

"His limbs reattached, and I thought the devil fruits was just a story that pirates told" the girl said.

"The chop-chop man, that pretty freaky" said Luffy. Says the one who's a RUBBER man

"I didn't hit any vital organs but that's a pretty serious wound you got there. So I'm guessing, that I am the winner" Buggy said

"Stabbing in the back was a cowardly move! You big nose!" Luffy shouts. Everyone stop shouting and an uncomfortable silence fell upon us.

"What's that you said?" Buggy asked angrily. "Big nose?" he asked while throwing one of his knives at Luffy. I caught it by the blade, making my hand bleed, when it was inches away from Luffy's face. I took it away from Luffy's face, and threw it on the ground.

"thanks" Luffy thanked me "Buggy, I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get out of this cage"

"You? Kick my ass? You've got a lot of nerve kid. No I'm afraid all four of you are going to die here today. By my own hand… so if your going to do any ass kicking, you better do it soon"

Luffy starts laughing, "I refuse to die! Rosie!" I looked down at my captain, I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You better have a really good plan or else we're all dead, so what are you guys gonna do?" the girl asked

"I got ya Luffy, Zoro!" I called out he looked at me for a bit then caught my drift. I stood where I was closing my eyes and listening to nothing but the slight wind. I put one hand in front of me keeping calm and the wind picked up. I raised my hand a little further and the canon for the buggy balls lifted, the air beneath pushing it up. I through my hand up quickly and the Buggy ball canon flipped so it was facing the crew. Buggy and his crew freaked out.

"H-How did she do that? Crap the canons pointed at us!" Buggy yelled.

"Mind telling me what you are?" the girl asked. Well, it's nice to meet you too.

"I ate a Logia type devil fruit" I said "the gust-gust fruit" she nodded.

"Hurry light it, do it now" Zoro ushered

"Right"

"Wait! Just wait, the canon's still loaded with a special buggy ball. I don't wanna go out like this by my own ball!" Buggy yelled. The canon fired and I held my hands over my ears because of the noise. Zoro picked up Luffy's cage, though he was badly injured. I figured it would be easier if took him.

"Zoro, let me take Luffy. I can control wind, you know?" I told Zoro. He looked at me and nodded. I held my hand up and made strong winds push Luffy's cage up, making it look like he was hovering there.

"Hey Luffy… who's this… who's the girl?" Zoro asked in between pants.

"Oh right, she's Nami, our new navigator"

"I'm not so sure about that. Who are you guys anyway?" she asked but didn't get a reply.

"I guess even lowly pirates can rescue there friend" I overheard Nami say. I walked up to her.

"You know, not all pirates are horrible, lowly people. Some of us are different, so don't classify someone by what they are, when you don't even know them" I told her and walked away. We walked down some stairs and I was exhausted. I dropped Luffy and Zoro collapsed. In front of a building there was a cute dog, I sat down next to Zoro staring at the dog. The eyes told me, the dog was strong, but sad, I nearly died when Yori land next to me. Damn he scared me half to death. "Yori!" I yelled and hugged my pet, he nuzzled into me, his way of saying 'I missed you'.

Luffy turned his attention back on the dog, "Doggy" he said and, somehow, move the cage closer to the dog. The dog just sat there with the same expression. "Zoro, Rosie, It looks like the dog is frozen"

"I don't give a damn, he can sit there forever for all I care"

I turned around and stood beside Luffy's cage. I looked up at the building then back at the dog. The way he just wasn't moving, 'is he… guarding the store?' I thought

"I wonder if it's dead" Luffy said poking him.

"He's not dead" I said when the dog bit Luffy's face. I started laughing. Our navigator showed up,

"I guess you can have this, you got me out of a pretty sticky situation" she said and threw a rusty key on the ground. Just as Luffy was about to grab the key, the dog ate it. Luffy started choking the poor dog. 'oh, no'

"Hey! Stop that! Stop picking on poor shou-shou, leave him alone!" some old creep yelled. At this point, I decided to go inside the shop the dog was guarding, at least I thought it was. It seemed that it was dog food shop. Now I'm confused, yes it's dog food but, why is he protecting the store itself. I walked out when the old creep said he was the mayor. He took Zoro into a different room and came back out.

"So this dog's name is shou-shou" Nami asked petting him.

"Why is he just sitting there like that?" Luffy asked. "Sure is a lazy dog"

"He's guarding the store, isn't he?" I asked looking at the store then the mayor.

"Yes"

Nami looked at the store, "oh, I see, it's a pet food shop"

"That's right and the man who used to run this store was a very close friend of mine. When he passed I assumed the responsibility of taking care of shou-shou" I get it now

"He died?" Nami asked

"Yes, three months ago, after fighting his illness for a very long time"

"don't tell me, he's been waiting for his master to return all this time?" Nami asked

"That seems to be the consensus… but I find that very hard to believe"

"Shou-shou is a smart dog… he's probably known for a while that his masters not coming back" I said sitting down next to Luffy.

"My thoughts exactly" the mayor said

"Then, why does he stay here at the store?" Nami asked.

'I guess because he's got a connection to it, he's guarding it"

"It's his treasure, his master left him with the shop and that's why he protects it" I said

"I tried to bring him back to my place but he won't take so much as a step away from here" the mayor said.

Shou-shou's dish bowl began to shake, it felt like the ground was shaking. I heard a roar, of a lion most likely I stood up.

"Huh? What's that sound?" Nami asked

"It's him! Beast tamer Mohji! We gotta go! Run!" the mayor went all freaked out and ran away, Nami ran after him. Beast tamer huh? This should be interesting, seeing how I'm and beast trainer. I looked up to see a large lion and some weirdo on top.

"Who the heck are you?" Luffy asked dully from his cage.

"I am known as the beast tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy pirates"

"Woah, that's a weird animal suit you've got on" Luffy said

"That was rude" no kidding? "this is manly hair"

"That's even weirder" I said. The beast tamer was gloating and I was watching shou-shou growl.

"There is no animal beast tamer Mohji can't bend to do his bidding" he gloated and walked up to shou-shou "shake" he commanded, but shou-shou bit his hand. I could see that coming, miles away. "I have no interest in killing you, but tell me where Roronoa Zoro is before I change my mind."

"No way" Luffy responded. If the big cat attacks it'll break open the cage, that's good!

"Richie! Attack!" Mohji commanded the cat lunged and broke the cage as predicted. But swung his paw and hit Luffy into a building.

"Luffy!" I yelled. I let my guard down and was hit, by Richie, in my stomach and flew back into a building. In the other direction of Luffy. Yori and Mercury both went to see if I was ok. I moaned in pain and sat up, trying to catch my breath. "I feel like I just had the wind sucked out of me" I grumbled. I half walked half limped back to the pet food store to see it on fire and shou-shou looking up at it, barking. I could feel Luffy standing behind us, I turned slightly and gave him my 'I really hate him' look as I watch shou-shou's treasure burn down. I couldn't anything because adding wind to a fire only makes it burn more, and Luffy knew this. After we managed to settle the flames Luffy went to find Mohji, while I stayed with shou-shou. I had gone to check on Zoro and left Yori there. I walked out to see the mayor restraining Nami and Luffy giving shou-shou a single packed of dog food. I smiled and sat in Luffy's lap, like I always used to and pet shou-shou. Luffy smiled down at me and smiled up at him, leaning against his chest.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to yell at you" Nami apologised to Luffy. I got off of Luffy.

"That's okay, you've been under a lot of stress lately" Luffy replied, standing and dusting himself off.

"I'm pathetic. Shou-shou and this young one have fought so hard and yet I, the mayor, have done nothing but sit back and watch our town be obliterated by Buggy and his despicable crew" the three of us ran in front of the mayor.

"calm down, it's not that bad" Nami said

"forty years ago this whole area was nothing but barren rock and land. We all worked together to create fields for our crops, we opened stores and built everything from the ground up. This town is a treasure to me and all it's citizens. From here on out I refuse to let buggy and his crew terrorize any more" the mayor shouted. Suddenly there was a large explosion, like the one from earlier.

"Ah, Zoro was sleeping In there" Luffy said

"I'm sure he's dead now" the mayor said.

"I wouldn't count on it" I said

"Zoro are you in there? Are you still alive?" Luffy asked

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up" Zoro complained. "I could of used a few mere Z's"

"How did you survive that blast?" Asked Nami

"Alright, your alive!" exclaimed Luffy

"I refuse to let him get away with this. I won't stand for it. I can't let that scum bag destroy all that the towns people have worked for the last forty years. I am the mayor of this town. I will protect it and it's people! I swear! To my dying breath!" Nami had to restrain him.

"You can't beat Buggy"

"Perhaps, but there are some fight's a man just can't run from, isn't that right?" the old man asked

"That's right old man" Luffy answered.

"Shut up! Don't egg him on Luffy. It's dangerous for him to fight Buggy" Nami complained

"I know it's dangerous!" the mayor shouted, and he ran off.

"The mayor… was crying" Nami said

"He was, I didn't notice" Luffy said

"This is getting interesting" I commented

"Looks like the party's getting more exciting" Zoro commented

"Sure does" said Luffy, laughing.

"this is no time for laughter" complained Nami

"I started to grow fond of that guy, there's no way I'd let him die" Luffy replied

"Well, in that case" Zoro started, beginning to walk, with me beside him.

"Your going to? but your wounded" Nami complained

"Yeah so what? The injury to my reputations a lot worse then the injury to my gut" Zoro finished

"well, if we wanna go to the grand line, we better steal that chart back" I said.

"Yeah, are you gonna join our crew, or what? Come on" Luffy asked Nami, giving out his hand.

"I'll never sinks so low as to be a pirate" Nami said, slapping Luffy's hand. "but I guess we could team up to achieve our common goal".

We walked towards Buggy's base and saw the mayor being strangled. Luffy grabbed Buggy's hand and took it away from the mayor

"I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised I would, Buggy."


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy let buggy's hand go, it retreated back to Buggy's body and reconnected. "How dare you" Buggy started "you can't just waltz up to me and treat me like this, I'm captain Buggy and I won't stand for it!" He yelled.

"Listen to me, all I want is the chart and the treasure, got it?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, whatever" I replied.

"Get out of here, why'd you follow me" the mayor asked, crouched down and shaking a bit. "Your outsiders leave this to me… this is my fight, I need to be the one who protects the town!" he said "Buggy is my fight!" As he said the Luffy smacked his head into a wall, knocking him out.

"What the hell do you think you doing! Why'd you knock out the mayor?" Nami demanded

"Because" Luffy replied

"It's not a bad Idea, if the old man had continued to fight he would have died" Zoro said

"But still, there could have been a more humane way to do that" I said sighing.

Luffy walked forward and drew in a large breath, "BIG NOSE!" he shouted. I kept a calm expression, though Buggy's expression amused to mad very quickly.

"Take aim and fire the Buggy ball!" Buggy commanded, once the canon had fired Luffy, being rubber, inflated himself like a balloon and redirected the Buggy ball back to Buggy and his crew. On impact the building exploded, and collapsed. I put my hand on my long, blue hair, to hold it down from the gust.

"Oh right! I got him" Luffy celebrated.

"What the hell kind of monster are you?" Nami questioned.

"I think you freaked her out" I said.

"I knew something was weird after you survived that fight with the lion, no human being can do what you do!" Nami said "Now explain yourself, what the hell was the balloon inflatey thing just now?" she demanded

"That was the gum-gum balloon" Luffy answered as if it was common knowledge.

"I don't care what you call it, just tell me how you did it!" Nami demanded, again. "what are you, some kind of freak?" Buggy emerged from the wreckage, holding two of his own crew before him using them as shields.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in!" Buggy angrily said. He dropped the two guys on the ground.

"Unreal, using his men as a shield" Nami said, pissed off. Mohji got all scared when he saw Luffy, it was quite funny actually. Luffy stretched out his skin, demonstrating the ability of the gum-gum fruit. Soon another member of Buggy's crew emerged, holding the big cat as a shield. Even I thought that was wrong. Soon the guy, apparently call Cabaji, kicked Mohji and he came flying towards us. Luffy then kicked him into the wall, Cabaji jumped up into the air and came down on a unicycle with a sword in his hand.

"You can call be acrobat Cabaji, captain Buggy's chief of staff, you will pay for your insolence" he said riding towards us about to slice Luffy, Zoro stopped Cabaji's blade with his own,

"I'll clash swords with you" He said.

"It's an honour Roronoa Zoro, as a swordsman myself, I relish this chance to slay you" Cabaji said. Relish? Who's that anymore?

"Zoro, you really should get some rest let me handle this guy" Luffy said.

"Just stay back" Zoro warned. I sighed. Cabaji yelled something and then breathed fire on Zoro and then kicked his wound. Zoro screamed out in pain, I sighed again; men.

"He fights dirty" Nami said

"Going after his injury" I finished for her. Their fight went on until Nami decided she would find the treasure and leave, but I decided to follow her. So I told Mercury to stay with Yori, Yori to stay with Luffy and I went to find Nami. I came across hole, in the ground, well not really cause it had stairs and all. I walked down, without making a sound and came into a room with a lot of treasure, Nami being threated by a guy with a sword and… a guy with a sword. I came up behind him and put my right hand on his back, to him it would have felt like a breeze, of course he was drunk so he probably didn't feel anything at all. Using my right hand I can suck the air right out of people, causing them to suffocate, pretty cool right? He died within seconds and Nami looked at me shocked.

"What? What are you doing here, get out of here" she demanded.

"Well then, your welcome" I said leaving through the exit, obviously she didn't want me there. I walked back and fond Zoro on the ground, sleeping and Luffy fighting Buggy. I thought I would just watch and see how this would turn out, Buggy cut Luffy's straw hat. "Oh, no." Then to make it worse, he cut it even more and then stood on it. This made Luffy enraged, apparently Buggy and Shanks have a history. I don't know what actually happened between Luffy and Shanks, I wasn't there, but I came to fuschia a few years after that. I became quick friends with Luffy and his older brother.

Buggy's seems to hold a grudge against Shanks but Shanks saved his life so… shouldn't he be grateful?

"So, are you telling me Shanks saved your life?" Luffy said, somewhat happily.

"NO! that's not the point I was trying to get across!" Buggy said angrily "Because of what he did to me, I was unable to swim, there fore unable to obtain my sunken treasure. Then I had a revelation, if I couldn't go underwater I just obtain all the treasure on dry land. Using my brand new chop-chop power" he then split himself from the waste. Nami tried to sneak past but Buggy saw her. Luffy watched me walk up to Buggy's "other-half", I smiled at Luffy and kicked Buggy in the balls. He stopped dead in mid-air, a few inches away from Nami.

"You better drop the treasure and go, Nami. You don't want him coming after you again" I said.

"No! Drop the money and go. No way, why should I leave my treasure behind?" Nami asked.

"Did you just call it your treasure?" Buggy asked menacingly.

"That's right, you heard me. I'm a thief that steals from pirates and I just stole a lot of treasure from a really annoying one." Nami said "So that makes this my treasure now, understand?"

"Ah… that makes sense" Luffy stupidly commented. I sighed shaking my head in annoyance.

"That's pure nonsense, that's my treasure, just because you steal it from doesn't make it yours, you dirty, stinking thief!" Buggy shouted. "Honestly, what did your parents teach you?" 'actually, it kinda does' I thought, also I saw that that the last question made Nami look, I'm not sure… she looked, different.

"A criminal trying to lecture another criminal, ridicules" Nami said.

"What's that!?" Buggy yelled

"Whatever, the day I take a morality lesson from you, is the day I stop being a thief" Nami pocked her tongue out at him. Buggy's face looked enraged, it was quite funny actually.

"I hope your ready for the consequences, now here comes chop-chop…" The "other-half" of Buggy stood up and Buggy yelled something that sounded like "festival" but I'm not sure. His body broke up into little pieces, these pieces flew past Luffy, "I'd like to see you save your friend from me now, gum-gum!"

"Damn it!" Luffy said.

"He broke up into smaller pieces" I commented. I saw his feet walking across the ground, "What the?" I said watching them. Luffy pulled his actually foot out of the shoe and began tickling it, then stretch the skin, then smashed it on the ground. Each getting a different reaction from Buggy, it was really funny. "I wonder if he has to keep his feet on the ground" I said quietly to myself.

"Damn it! Knock it off!" Buggy yelled.

"No! YOU knock it off!" Nami yelled throwing the bag of treasure at him, not letting go of course. Buggy's disconnected hands caught it…

"Thanks for giving me my treasure back Nami" Buggy thanked. Nami began to throw the bag full of treasure up and down.

"Let go" she commanded

"No, you let go!" Buggy retorted. He lifted his disconnected hands, that held a knife each, up to Nami. At this point, Luffy ran up to Buggy and Kicked his head straight into the bag of treasure. The bag burst and all of it's contents were scattered across the ground.

"Consider that finishing move a little gift from the old mayor guy" Luffy said

"Thanks a lot, I owe ya one" Nami thanked.

"Sure, no problem" Luffy said. I saw Buggy's head fly up again. I walked toward Nami and Luffy.

"Problem" I said pointing at Buggy's floating head. "He's still alive"

"Shut up! How dare you flashily do this to me! You'll pay for this" Buggy said "Assemble, chop-chop parts"

I looked at him, he was so small, where did all of his other parts go? I looked behind me and Nami was there, she tied up the other parts of Buggy. Luffy and I laughed, it was funny.

"Alright!" Luffy stretched his hands behind him and gum-gum bazooka'ed Buggy off the island, literally! "I win!"

Luffy picked up his hat, "Sorry your hat's all torn up" Nami said

"Don't worry, I can still put it on. And I got Buggy out of here so I'm satisfied, for now" Luffy said

"When I have time, I'll fix it for you if you like" Nami offered.

"Huh? What's that?" Luffy asked

"Oh forget it, I split this into two bags so give me a hand and carry half of it. It's to heavy for me" Nami said

"That sure is a lot" I commented

"If anything, that clown Buggy knew quality treasure when he saw it. And now it's all mine" Nami said "I bet I can sell this for at least ten million berri" Nami put the bags of treasure down and got out an old looking piece of paper, I think it was the chart to the grand line. "Here you go, it's the chart to the grand line. You do want it don't you?"

"You're giving it to me?"

"Cause you saved my life"

"Thanks Nami, now I finally have it, a map of the grand line" Luffy celebrates "Hooray, oh does this also mean you'll be joining me and my pirate crew?"

"I told you, no matter what I'll never join a pirate crew, but ok. Hanging around you seems profitable enough. Just remember this, I'm only joining you, 'cause it's in my interest" Nami said

"Sure" Luffy responded "Hey Zoro, wake up" Luffy started hitting his head "Zoro, we're leaving"

Zoro slowly stumbled up "did we take care of everything"

"Yeah, we got a navigator and a chart of the grand line"

"I'm not sure about this, I feel light-headed" he complained

"Of course you do" I mocked. Zoro growled at me, probably cause I didn't do anything this whole time, but I wasn't needed, really.

"It's always something with you two, honestly!" Nami said. At least I didn't do anything.

"Hey, wait a minute, what did I do?" Luffy asked, stupidly. I sighed.

"Are you kidding me! You're the worst of them all" Nami shouted.

"Anyway, let's go help the mayor" I suggested.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should wake the old guy up now that it's all over" Luffy said.

"You there, your not residents of this village" some towns people just popped up out of nowhere.

"Nope, and who're you?" Luffy asked

"What was all that canon fire we heard? It sounded like there may have been a battle here earlier. If you know anything, please tell us" another townsperson spoke.

"Oh good, their just citizens. I thought that maybe they were more pirates" Nami said.

"Oh Mayor" one spoke. The townspeople all crowded around the unconscious mayor.

"Oh no. Say something"

"Can you here me?"

"He's out cold"

"The pirates definitely did this"

"How horrible" They spoke. On no, here it comes, Luffy please-

"No, I'm the one who kicked that old mans ass" Luffy said. Oh my, all of the townspeople looked at us; enraged.

"Hold on, you didn't have to tell them that, did you?" Nami asked

"It's true"

"Maybe you should explain to them, so they don't get angry" Nami advised.

"Too late" I said

"Tell me, why exactly did you knock our mayor out and leave him in the streets" one asked

"Who are you? Are you with the pirates?" another asked.

" We're pirates" Luffy deadpanned. Oh no, Luffy. I sighed lowering my head in an annoyed manner. Zoro began laughing. The townspeople just got angrier.

"What now? Doesn't look like there up for discussion" Zoro said. Luffy grabbed a hold of Zoro and began running.

"Run!" Luffy shouted. Nami grabbed her bags full of treasure and I whistled, myself since we're in a hurry, for Yori and Mercury. I have no idea where they disappeared to, but they came back, noticing my urgency.

"How do you always make things worse?" Nami asked.

"This is a good town" Luffy responded. I agree with that, nodding my head and smiling.

"Everyone is so mad, just because of the mayor" I explained. We turned a sharp corner and we jumped over shou-shou, who just sat there in the middle of the path. "Shou-shou". He began to bark at the townspeople, stopping them from following us. 'Go' I heard a small but noticeable voice in my head, I looked back shocked at what I had heard. Normally only the voices of my trained pets I can hear. I smiled and replied to Shou-shou 'thank you'.

At first, the ability was overwhelming considering I lived on an island over run by plants and animals. Having so many voices in my head. But my village and family we happy living their and the ability to hear the thoughts of animals was considered a gift. I was lucky enough to be blessed, most of the people on my island didn't have this gift but were still either beast trainers or tamers. It runs in the family, I guess. Anyway back to the present, we had finally made back to the boats.

The three guys from earlier popped up from inside the boat, it appears they were waiting for Nami. So she was the one who stole their boat! They took one look at Zoro and screamed like little girls, it was quite funny really. We set sail and

"Hey wait, young ones!" someone back at the dock called out.

"Hey looks it's that mayor guy" Luffy said.

"Thanks, thank you!" He called out with tears streaming down his face. Nami freaked out when she found out that Luffy had left a bag of treasure behind at the island so the townspeople could rebuild their village. She began trying to drown Luffy by putting his head into the water. I laughed at my new crewmate.


	4. Chapter 4

Includes episodes: 9,10

We arrived at an island and jumped off the boats once we reached shore. I told Yori and Mercury to stay with the boats. The path up was strange because it was just a path, and straight cliffs surrounding it. They weren't very high cliffs.

"Careful, we're being watched" Zoro informed us. I didn't even know we were being watched but the more I thought about it the more the wind could feel it. Suddenly Luffy was… being shot at. No I don't think they were bullets, either way someone was attacking us. Then many pirate flags appeared from the bushes, one after the other.

"I am Usopp, leader of the invincible nation of pirates who rain over this island. You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived! I am the great captain Usopp. Surely you know plotting an attack on this island will mean certain death. My army of eighty million, super mean pirate soldiers would squash you like bugs!" This Usopp exclaimed, he had curly brown hair and a freakishly long nose. Actually all the wind felt was him and three other people. Kids I think.

"Awesome!" Luffy said.

"You expect us to believe that" Nami called out. Usopp began to freak out.

"Ah! She knows!" He shouted.

"Yep, well now I know" Nami said.

"How could I be so dumb, I practically just told her I was lying. I'm such an idiot, so stupid" He freaked out.

"What he was lying!" Luffy said. Oh Luffy, clueless Luffy.

"Eighty million may have been an exaggeration, but I have a great many men under my control!" he boasted.

"My guess is three" I said. When I said that three small kids jumped out of the bushes and ran away. Nami walked and picked up something from the sand.

"A pirate using a slingshot huh? Well now I've seen it all" Nami said. Usopp drew his slingshot and aimed it at us.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it" Luffy said. Ah, Luffy has told me this story many times before.

"Guns aren't for threat, there for action" I stated, remembering what he had told me.

"Are you willing to risk your life?" Luffy asked seriously. Zoro put his hand on his swords, readying himself.

"I can assure you we're real pirates. Consider your next move very carefully" Zoro advised. Luffy and Zoro looked… intimidating, I thought it was funny actually. I managed to supress my laughter, that was until Luffy and Zoro started laughing. Next thing I know Usopp falls off of the cliff, luckily it wasn't a far fall.

"That's right, my old man's name is Yasopp. How in the world do you know him?" Usopp asked.

We were in a restaurant with Usopp. "I met your dad when I was just a little kid"

"Does my old man really now Shanks?" Usopp asked.

"Know him? When I met your dad he was apart of Shanks crew, so they were pretty good friends."

"I can't believe it! My old man sailing the high seas with famous pirates"

"I haven't heard from them in a while but I bet he's still with them. He was a heck of a sharp shooter, I'd keep him on my crew" Luffy said, holding and apple. "He used to go on and on and on about his son. I think I heard enough of you to make my ears bleed and let me tell you he was a great pirate" Luffy stated.

"Yeah! Really! I sure am proud of my old man. He leapt into a pirates life on the endless sea. He chose a life of real adventure"

"Maybe you can help us" Nami suggested "Do you know someone who could provide us with a decent ship, or even anyone who knows how to sail for that matter?" Usopp sighed.

"Well, it's a pretty small village. Sorry, but I just don't think we'll be able to help you" He said.

"What about that huge mansion. The one on top of that hill over there" Zoro pointed toward the mansion upon the hill.

"Hey! Do you know them Usopp? With all that money surely they could help us get our boat!" Nami suggested.

"You stay away from there!" Usopp said sternly, made up an excuse to leave and ran out of the restaurant.

"That was weird" I stated.

"Why was he in such a hurry to get out of here?" Nami asked to know one in particular. After a little while some kids burst through the door. They marched up to our table demanding to know what we did to their beloved captain.

"If your looking for your captain, we ate him" Zoro said menacingly. The kids freaked out and we burst out laughing, except for Nami.

"He's joking" I said giggling, pointing at Zoro.

"So, do you guys know where Usopp went?" Nami asked

"He's probably in that place" one of them spoke.

"Could you take us to "that place"" I asked

"I guess" another spoke. They lead us out of the restaurant and toward the mansion upon the hill. "You really had us going there" We arrived at the gates of the mansion. I looked up at the mansion in awe, it was so big.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Luffy commented.

"And if our captain ran out at this time, this is where he'd be" One spoke

"Oh, what in the world does Usopp do here?" Luffy asked.

"He comes to lie" another said

"To lie?" I asked

"He's not a bad guy he's great, isn't he?"

"Yeah he's awesome"

"How is a liar awesome?" Zoro asked

"Well, Kaya, the girl that lives there has been in a terrible depression that left her weak in bed. Her parents got sick and died a year ago. She's very rich but all that money couldn't help her sadness. So our captain tells her special stories that make her laugh and help her to cheer up. Captain Usopp is the best at telling lies!" One exclaimed.

"Wow, that does sound pretty nice of him" Luffy commented.

"Yeah" They all said in unison. "The best thing about him is his mischievous side. He's always up to something"

"I like him because he's not afraid to be silly"

"And I like the captains crazy lies"

"So, when he tells her those stories, it helps her get better?" Nami asked

"Yeah, much better"

"Great! I think we should ask her for a ship after all" Luffy exclaimed

"We're not the ones who make her feel better, Usopp is" Zoro informed Luffy. While the kids were speaking Luffy clibed up the gate, but not over, and stretched his arms down. The kids freaked out again, then we tried holding Luffy down to stop him from rocketing over the fence. We failed. We came flying back down to earth and landed on the ground I, however, used the wind beneath me to ease myself down.

"My goodness, are you ok" A soft, female voice called down, my guess was that that was Kaya.

"Don't mind them Kaya, this happens to me all the time. It's just the price of being a famous adventurer. There recruits that heard about me and came to join the Usopp pirates" Usopp said. I'm sorry, what?

"Nope, not me. I came here to see you. I wanted to ask you a favour" Luffy said

"A favour, from me" Kaya said softly.

"Uh-huh I was wondering-" Luffy kept talking but I felt someone behind us. I turned slightly and saw a strange man, walking toward us.

"You there!" He spoke "what do you think your doing?"

"Klahadore" Kaya spoke.

"Get out" He said harshly, then fixed his glasses in a strange manner. "I'll have you know that this is criminal trespassing"

"Hey guys, who's he?" Luffy asked.

"Actually Klahadore, these people are-"

"Not now Kaya" he interrupted. "You can tell me all about this riff-raff after they've left. Now get out, all of you, leave now, unless you have some business with me"

"Alright, do you think you could help us get a ship?" Luffy asked. I swear, he's gonna be the death of me someday. Klahadore fixed his glasses again in that strange manner, using the palm of his left hand.

"Certainly not" he said harshly. "Usopp! You have quite the reputation. You are very well known in the village. I hear you've been on many an adventure. Quite impressive for someone as young as you" Ok, there's something about this guy that I just don't like.

"Usually people who admire me so much call me captain" Usopp said confidently "That's captain Usopp to you"

"Captain huh?" Again! With the glasses thing! "Your father also had something of a reputation. You'll never be anything more than the son of a filthy pirate!" I could see Luffy's face get serious "Who knows what sort of trouble your up to now. All I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone"

"A filthy pirate" Usopp said angered

"You and she are from completely different worlds, and you know it" Klahadore said "Is it money your after? How much do you want?"

"Cease this at once Klahadore! Apologize to him!" Kaya called out.

"I don't believe there is any reason to apologise to this savage young man my lady. My goal isn't to slander, I am merely stating the truth. I sympathize with your situation, you must hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and his village because of his mindless lust for treasure"

I could see that Luffy was tense and was going to lose it any second now, even I wanted to punch that bastard in the face. I grabbed Luffy's hand, he didn't need to look at me to know that I was the one that took his hand. He relaxed a bit but was still ready to punch this guy out, at least he didn't need to because Usopp had already.

"Case in point, he resorts to violence. I guess the apple never falls far from the tree does it" Klahadore said

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled " My father listened to his heart and chose a life of risk and adventure! I am proud to say that my old man is a proud warrior of the sea! Your right, I have been known to exaggerate from time to time, but I will never lie about who my father is. I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage! I am the son of a pirate!

"Pirates are brave warriors of the sea, are they?" Klahadore laughed "That's quite a twisted way of putting it. You don't seem to understand that you are living proof of his savage blood. You run around sprouting lies and use violence when you don't get your way, to top it off, you cosy up to the lady of the house to steal her fortune"

"Your wrong, I only-"

"Your father is a filthy, no good pirate. Treachery is in your blood, of course you'd have such and evil scheme!"

"You won't let up will you" Usopp said, grabbing Klahadore's shirt about to punch him.

"Stop it Usopp, please!" Kaya called down. "No more violence, I can't take it. Klahadore isn't a bad person, he's just… he's just trying to do what's best for me and sometimes he takes it too far." Usopp released his grip and Klahadore smacked his hand away.

"Leave this place, you are never to come here again!" Klahadore exclaimed. I released my grip on Luffy and watched as Usopp left.

We all were forced to leave the mansion. After leaving, I noticed that Luffy had up and disappeared, so I went to find him, or at least see what he was doing. I came across Luffy and Usopp sitting at the edge of a cliff that over looks the ocean. They were watching the butler from earlier, Klahadore, and some other strange looking person at the bottom of the cliff. "What are you-"

"Shhh" the both cut me off. Luffy pat the grass beside him, wanting me to sit next to him. I gladly sat beside him, and watch the two below us, I listened in to what they were saying.

"So, have all the necessary preparations been made?" Klahadore asked the other.

"But of course" the other said. "We can start any time, the rich girl murder plan" I inwardly gasped.

"Don't call it murder Jango, I don't like the sound of it" Klahadore complained.

"Oh right, accident. It's an accident you planned"

"Uh, what are those guys talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Just, be quiet! If we listen a little closer we might be able to find out" Usopp said. I focussed my attention back to the two below us.

"We can't simply kill her, it is critical to our plan that miss Kaya perishes in an unfortunate accident. So, don't screw that up"

"So, basically on your signal the minute I storm the village and manage to accidentally kill the rich girl, then you get her inheritance and we all get paid, right?"

"You moron, your ignorance is outstanding. We're not related, so how could I inherit anything from her?"

"You'll work very hard to"

"No, Jango, I won't. Now listen to me this is the most important part, before you kill her you'll use your hypnosis to make her write her will, and it will say: I leave my entire fortune to my butler, Klahadore. Then and only then will I have complete control of her fortune and no one will suspect a thing. I have spent three long years gathering the trust of the people around me so it will be unsurprising for to leave her entire inheritance to me"

"Three years as a butler for this, you sure had us scared back then, captain Kuro. Three years ago you suddenly said you were giving up life as a pirate. In no time at all you set up someone to be your double and you let the world see captain Kuro get executed. Only now do I understand that was just the beginning of this plan, you are the man of a thousand plans"

"Never call me that again! I abandoned that name years ago, I now wish to obtain wealth without attracting the government, in other words I'm a pacifist"

Jango laughed hysterically. "the pacifist you are, murdering an entire family doesn't exactly qualify as peaceful"

"Hold on, I haven't murdered an entire family, the fathers death wasn't planned"

"Whatever you say, it make no difference to me. If it's all the same to you, hurry up and give the word. The crews getting bored, we've been waiting in the waters near here for over a week and they're getting even more anxious by the minute"

I was lying down, on my stomach, listening to this Jango and Klaha- no it's - no, oh I don't know, he's so confusing! "What are the talking about? Is it bad guy stuff?" Luffy asked.

"What!? Weren't you listening to any of that? Those guys aren't just bad, they're evil! Captain Kuro is known to be the most devious scheming pirate around and though he's known for his smarts he's legendary for his brutality. Word had it that the marines caught and executed three years ago. But captain Kuro is alive and well, posing as Klahadore the butler and he's had his diabolical sights set on Kaya's fortune for the last three years. First they'll attack the village, then they'll kill Kaya, this is bad! This is seriously bad!" Usopp freaked out, seriously. Then Luffy stood up. "Hey! What are you doing they'll see you!"

"Oh no" I said softly.

"Hey! Bad guys! You better stay away from that girl!" Luffy shouted. I sweat dropped.

"Who're you?" Jango asked. Usopp tugged on Luffy's arm, trying to get him to hide. I sighed and stood up, folding my arms across my chest.

"This won't end well" I said.

"Well now, if it isn't Usopp, the mischievous town liar. Did you… hear anything?" He asked with a menacing glare.

"Uh no, nothing at all. We didn't hear anything, we just got here" Usopp mumbled quickly.

"We heard it all" Luffy said.

"Shut up" Usopp whispered.

"Pay attention and watch this ring closely" Jango said. Oh, hell no! I ain't getting hypnotised. "By the count of Jango, you'll be in a deep sleep. Are you ready? 1..2..Jango!" Luffy fell asleep and fell of the cliff and landed roughly at the bottom. There was a strong breeze, I decided to leave with it, Luffy will wake up eventually. "He had to go and fall of a cliff, didn't he? A pity really, I didn't mean to kill him but there's no way he could have survived. What about the other one, should I take care of him?"

"There's no need, everything he could say, would sound like lies" was the last sentence I was able to hear before I reached the shore on the other side, I was greeted by Mercury though Yori was staring intently at a ship that I could barely see. It had a pirate flag, I could see that.

"This is the wether report for tomorrow, a freak tornado is going to appear out of nowhere and destroy everything in it's path. Beware of the wind, it isn't always what it seems" I said to myself, smirking evilly. 'You just wait'


	5. Chapter 5

Includes episodes 11, 12,13 and 14

I better go see if the dummy's awake yet, falling off the cliff like that, I mean really?! It was sunset, I wondered back to the cliff, this time with Mercury perched on my shoulder. It was dark by the time I reached the others at the bottom of the cliff. Nami took notice of me, the others didn't.

"Where exactly have you been?" She asked. The others turned to look at me.

"No where" was my only answer. She turned back to Usopp.

"They are coming and they're going to level this whole town" Nami said softly.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do? They'll think I'm lying if I try to warn them, everybody thinks that tomorrow just gonna be another normal day" Usopp raised his voice and said "They think I'm lying and that's all they need to think. I'm going to stop those pirates at the beach tomorrow myself. This is all my fault for being such a liar! I don't care anymore if they drive me away with fruits or if they shot me in the arm. This is my village, it's my home and I love everyone in it." He way crying now, "I have to protect them"

"You're a hell of a good guy, sending your cronies away and going into battle alone." Zoro commented.

"Truly, an honourable liar." I said.

"Just so you know, I have dibs on all the pirate treasure, got it?" Nami asked.

"So, you want a little help or what?" Luffy asked.

"You guys, you gonna help me fight all of the pirates? I don't get it?"

"Well it's simple, there's a whole bunch of bad guys, right?" Luffy said

"And you look scarred out of your mind." Zoro added. After a small conversation, stating we're not helping him out of pity, we made our way up the hill.

"At daybreak the pirates will be landing at this shore to begin there attack. But, the only way they'll be able to get to the village is if they go up this hill. The rest of the shore line is shear cliff, so they have to come through here. If we can fight them while they're funnelled into that narrow pass, their numbers won't mean anything and the village will be protected."

"All right. Sounds pretty easy" Luffy commented

"Talking about it is, but victory depends on our strength. What is it that you guys can do?"

"I cut"

"I stretch"

"I steal"

"I blow"

"I hide" Usopp said cowardly. Luffy, Nami and Zoro yelled at him, it was quite funny.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well.." Usopp looked as though he was in deep thought, then ran off. He came back with three barrels full of who knows what? He began empting them along the path, turns out they were full of oil. I hate the smell oil! "Yep, I'm a genius. No one will be able to make it up this slope now. All this oil we put here should keep them occupied while we go to work on them. They're going to be busy slipping and sliding like a bunch of idiots and we show to beat the crap out of them"

"Wow, so that's your plan huh?" Nami said.

"That's right! I'm going to defend the village no matter what it takes!"

"Lets just hope none of us slip on that oil and end up down there with them, because that would be like sliding into a meat grinder."

"Usopp I gotta hand it to you, your pretty good at fighting dirty" Luffy said.

"Of course I am! There isn't anyone alive who could best me with a sling shot or beat me at the art of fighting dirty"

"It's almost daybreak" I informed.

"They're coming" Zoro added. There was no sign of a ship or anything to that matter out there.

"Where are they! I thought we were going to fight! Suns up, what's the deal?" Luffy wined.

"Maybe they overslept"

"Nope. There going to show up alright and lots of them"

"You do realise that there is another port, right?" I asked.

"No, it can't be. There's a shore just like this one to the right" Usopp said, worriedly.

"We're at the wrong shore?" Luffy asked. "That's not good."

"Well, this is where they had their secret meeting, I just assumed, ok?" Usopp said.

"We need to hurry, before they make it to the village. Where is it?" Luffy asked urgently.

"You have to head directly north from here. If you run you can make it in three minutes."

After Luffy, Usopp and Nami had run off, I found it quite amusing watching Zoro. He'd been pulled into the oil when Nami slipped, Nami used Zoro as a stepping stone and left Zoro there slipping and sliding in the oil. "You know, as much as I hate oil, this is really quite entertaining" I said, giggling.

"Shut up and help me out of here" He demanded.

"How rude." I giggled watching him running for dear life. He grunted, obviously annoyed. "You have blades, use them" I suggested, before he could reply I disappeared into thin air. I strolled toward the other shore, taking my time and hoping that either Luffy's already there, or I find him along the way. I arrived at the shore, only to see that both Luffy and Zoro had arrived. Jango hypnotised the crew to think that they were stronger then they actually are, and it worked on them.. And sadly Luffy. In any case, Luffy was able to take beat said crew easily, but was then hypnotised again to fall asleep.

After realising that the crew was incapacitated, Jango called for the.. Nyaban brothers? Two strange looking people jumped off the pirate ship, very strange people. Zoro gave them an intimidating look, and they began to complain and doubt their own abilities. What surprised me was when one of them attacked Zoro, showing they were only "acting".

One of them was very skinny and hunchbacked, the other was quite overweight. They both wore gloves with claws at their fingertips.

The skinny one stole two of Zoro swords, leaving Zoro with only one, and threw them behind him. Zoro slashes skinny, but misses and tries to recover his two swords but to no avail. skinny jumps to Zoro's back and throws him to the ground, while the other one joins his brother and tries to use some technique on Zoro, but the swordsman dodges it at the last minute. The Nyaban brothers then use a different technique on Zoro, while he blocks as best as he can, although one sword style is not his preference. Usopp tries to help Zoro by attacking one of the Nyaban brothers with his slingshot, but Zoro uses himself as a shield at the last second in order to save Usopp and Nami from being attacked by the Nyaban brothers. Quickly after that, the cat brothers are able to slash Zoro, wounding him gravely. Usopp fires his slingshot again to help Zoro, but Zoro takes the damage, leaving himself open to be hit by one of the cat brothers.

Nami angrily yells at Usopp for his failed attempt, but Usopp tells her that Zoro took the hit on purpose. I re-animate behind them to enlighten them on why Zoro took the damage on purpose. "Idiot! If you hit the freaky cat brothers, they'll come after you guys instead."

"I'm going to get the swords, if I can get them back to Zoro there'll be no way he can lose" Nami said.

"Let me get the swords" Usopp said.

"Don't push yourself. You can barely even stand up on your own" Nami says. She attempts to get Zoro's swords for him, however as she approaches so does Jango and he slashed her side with his ring.

"Nami!" I shout. And run to help her. Jango looks up and freezes, the freaky cat brothers do this also. I crouch down next to Nami, and look up to the top of the hill to see none other then captain Kuro himself waiting there. He demands to know why dawn has passed and yet is plan is not in motion.

The entire black cat crew was scarred shitless of their former captain, even the freaky cat brothers. "To think that these brats have held you back, how the black cat pirates have fallen. What have you got to say for yourself, Jango!" He said, shouting the last part.

"Well.. I.. You said.. Uh sorry sir, but you said letting the kid go wouldn't cause any problems" Jango muttered in his defence.

"I did say that.. What's your point? He's an idiot. I knew no one would listen to his warnings and he would come stumbling back to take a stand against us. But the one thing I hadn't taken account for was your inexcusable weakness!" Kuro said rather fast. The freaky cat brothers took offense to what their former captain just said and tried to attack him, despite being warned by Jango. But as soon as they attacked, he just disappeared into thin air, a bit like me, a reappeared directly behind them.

He had these really strange, claw like blades at his fingertips, well now I know why he pushed his glasses up in a strange manner, to avoid being sliced through the eye. They attacked, and yet again he disappeared. Jango muttered something about a Nuki Ashi technique. Nami managed to get up despite her wounds and kicked Zoro's swords to him. Zoro was then able to beat the freaky cat brothers, at least one of them. The oversized brother was still conscious and begged Jango to hypnotise him to make him think he was stronger.

It freakishly worked. I made my way over to Luffy, and started to poke him in the face. The next thing I know Nami stood on Luffy's face, a tough but sure way, to wake him up. I stood up, almost immediately, and noticed something flying through the air, directly toward Nami. I stood in front of her and raised my hand, I used a small gust of wind from my hand to slow the ring down enough so that I could catch it. I caught it easily, and threw it to the ground causing it to break into a few pieces. Most of the black cat crew was gaping at me, they were probably expecting Nami's head to be cut off not it slowed down in mid air and smashed to pieces.

Nami passed out shortly after that, telling Luffy to win this fight for.. The treasure? That's Nami for you. I sat down next to her as she slept and decided to watch this play out, while keeping an eye on Nami's condition. Miss Kaya eventually arrived at the scene, and begged Kuro to stop this, leave the village and never returned. She offered her fortune to him and he gladly accepted, but said he want more then just wealth. Kaya ended pulling out a gun from her jacket and pointing it at Kuro.

Kuro managed to lower Kaya's guard by talking about the past three years with Kaya. He also said that it was an insult to his pride. Usopp tried to save Kaya and managed to grab the gun and fire at Kuro, but his attempts failed as Kuro used that strange technique of his. Kuro was about to kill Usopp when Luffy Gum-Gum pistoled his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Includes episode: 15, 16, 17, 18, 19

**A/N - I changed to subbed half way through this, or somewhere through this :) I am actually writing this for a friend. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the looooong wait, I've been lazy :p. I've also been writing several other stories at the same time.**

Kuro went flying and lye sprawled out on the ground, a sour look on his face. Kuro giving Luffy a menacing look, soon being replaced by a face full of metal over and over again. The three boys had charged in and began attacking Kuro with what they had, even after the warnings from Usopp and Kaya. Kuro stood up, terrifying the kids, making them scream in fear. Kuro ignores them and goes to Usopp, kicks him in the stomach, then questions Luffy if he gained his powers from a devil fruit.

"My, my. That's quite a strange technique you've developed there. Tell me something, do you have powers from eating the devil fruit?" Kuro questioned. Luffy grinned.

"Yep. I'm a rubber man." He said proudly.

"Jango! I can handle the boy, you go take care of Kaya like we planned. Have her write her butler into her will. Then kill her." Kuro said menacingly. "As for the kids, they're an eyesore, eliminate them."

Jango agreed, but Zoro blocked his path. He ended up fighting the rotund freaky cat brother. Jango moved slowly toward Kaya, I was contemplating helping her or staying put for the time being. Usopp called out for the Usopp pirates, ordering them to protect Kaya. Luffy walked forward and Zoro finished the freaky cat brother for good. There was a loud noise from the forest, many birds flew out of the surrounding trees, Usopp shuddered.

"That was the sound of destruction, Jango's probably tearing the place apart. Go ahead, see for yourself if you can get up." Kuro said.

"Heartless bastard." Usopp mumbled, "Don't you even have a shred of pity, you lived with that girl for three years.."

"No, I told you, Kaya is nothing more then a pawn in my game I intend to win. When she's dead, then I'll be grateful to her."

"A sick game" I commented.

"This guy is hopelessly evil" Zoro added

"We should put him out of his misery" Luffy spoke. "Hey! Usopp! Go find the others, don't worry we'll take care of this guy."

Usopp struggled but managed to find enough strength to stand on his feet. "Ah, very impressive, you can still move."

"Shut up! You won't get way with this" Usopp said. "I won't let you, you betrayed the villagers trust. Not to mention, you plan to take the life of a young girl. This is the last time you ever get your way." He stumbled a bit before falling to the ground again.

"Usopp!" Luffy called out.

"It hurts, it hurts so bad I can't move."

Kuro chuckled, then full on laughed, "you really are a riot, so I betrayed them you say, oh please, grow up! That was all part of the plan. A village liar who plays pirates with local kids has no place talking with a real pirate. Just stay on the ground then. Even if you did somehow catch up to Jango, he'd end your life in a blink of an eye! Staying there is what's best for you."

"I don't care that I'm weak, I'll protect them. I'm captain of the Usopp pirates, a brave warrior of the sea, who fights for what he holds dear. I will protect everyone in the village if it kills me. On my word, you will never set foot in the village!" By this time Usopp was crying. The black cat pirates burst out in a fit of laughter, enraging Luffy. He smashed a large (literally) rock on top of them.

"What's so funny!?" He questioned pissed. The pirates trembled in fear.

"Luffy, Rose, I'll take Usopp and go after the hypnotist. Any problems?" Zoro calls out. I shake my head in reply.

"Nope. Get going!" Luffy replies. Zoro began walking away with Usopp draped over one shoulder but Kuro stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey you fools, Who gave you permission to get past this slope?" Kuro asked, extending his claws to block there path.

"That would be me!" Luffy yells while aiming a punch for Kuro, Kuro dodging said punch.

"Go Zoro, Usopp!" I called. Luffy tried to punch Kuro again but he disappeared. During the fight Kuro asks us why outsiders are butting into the village's business. Luffy replied saying that there is a man in this village he doesn't want to see dead.

"That's simple. But, is it okay?" Kuro asked. "For this will be the reason for yours and your girlfriends death."

"I'm not his girlfriend." I stated. He huffed and turned his attention back to Luffy.

"It's fine, but I'm not gonna die and I won't let her die either." Luffy responded.

"Let me show you death!" He shouted and the battle continued. Luffy stretched his arm to hold Kuro and then tried to give him a foot kick. Kuro managed to evade it by sending him into the ground. Luffy told me to jump as he tried to use gomu gomu no muchi (gum-gum whip) and a Gomu Gomu no Pistol (gum-gum pistol) at him, but Kuro dodge both moves. He then finds Kuro on one of his arms. Kuro then delivers a kick to Luffy sending him into the ground again. The pirates began cheering for their former captain. I summoned a tornado down and it practically destroyed their ship and knocked out crew. Kuro had a curious look on his face before going on about his plans and his past as a pirate, wanting to rid himself of the name 'captain Kuro'. "And so, once today's plans succeed I will have achieved my goal, I will have money and a tranquil life. You get It now, kids? This plan which has taken three years will not fail! My plans never fail!"

He ran at us and tried to kill us, but Luffy stretched his arms to pick up a rock behind him and blocks his attack. The rock broke the blades. "You can't take it, you say. If your so afraid of fame on the sea, then your not qualified to be a pirate" I grinned.

"If you wanna compare you ambitions, mine is much greater!" Luffy proclaimed. Kuro had a bit of blood trailing down one side of his face. After his right hand was disposed of, the black cat were cheering for their former captain, until Kuro revealed the he intentionally planned to kill the black cat pirates and Jango. "Are you all morons? What a dumb pirate crew…"

"'dumb', you say. A pirate crew is merely a bunch of dogs which aren't fit to live in a civilised society. Without a plain laid out in front of them, what can they do? It's always been my plans that they follow. Shipmates are just pawns at a captains disposal. Whether they live or die, it's all up to me! Not matter how big the obstacle is, my plan must succeed. They are supposed to die to fulfil my plans. This is the fate of pirates! Don't you dare lecture me, boy!" Kuro was pissed.

"Even if a captain like you… had tens of thousands of men… you can never win against Usopp" Luffy said with a grin.

"What'd you say? I can't compare to that make-believe captain?"

"That's right" I answered for Luffy. Kuro laughed and raised his right hand.

"That's really funny. Don't think to highly of yourself just because you took care of one of my hands. Where can he surpass me?" Kuro asked, he then began doing something really strange with his feet, he disappeared and reappeared behind Luffy.

"Composure" Luffy said. "You don't know the real meaning of being a pirate!" Luffy stretch his arm out and spun around using his arm as a whip. He knocked Kuro into the cliff behind.

"If you really want to know what a real pirate is like, then let me show you right now. How terrifying a pirate is when he's been to hell and back countless times!" He stood up and started to rock side to side. Kuro disappeared in blink of an eye, some of the crew, that were still standing, were cut out of nowhere. Then it was a rock, one of the crewman still alive said that the captain was moving so fast he didn't know who he was cutting. There was no pattern either. I got cut on my arm and a bit on my stomach, trying to tune the air to come down on Kuro.

"What do you take your own men for?!" Luffy shouted. I continued concentration, until I finally found him.

"There" I said and pointed my finger to where he would be next. Luffy stretched his arm out and slammed Kuro into the ground. "Found you" I said.

"You bastard. You should have just stood still and let me finish them. Look, because of you, all of my beloved men are half dead. It would have been more humane to kill them off. What now?" He stood "You look like you've got something to say"

"I will never become…" He glanced at the straw hat and at me "A man like you"

"It's not that you won't…" He pointed the remaining 'claws' uncomfortably close to Luffy's head. "You can't. Not with that talent. Furthermore your both gonna die right here. You're going to feel the agony of being cut into pieces and then die. I'll treat you with special care… I won't hold anything back when I work on you." He said to Luffy, "But for your girlfriend, it's such a shame to waste a pretty face" I scowled. He began rocking side to side again. Luffy ran toward Kuro, trying to stop him before he started. Luffy was too late, Kuro had already disappeared, and so it begins. There were many scratches on the ground from Kuro's attack. Luffy dodged an attack and Kuro reappeared.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Shakushi has too many useless movements" Luffy said.

"Don't get cocky. Up til now I was just toying with you. You'll receive special treatment. I'll let you have a taste of what fear is… Then I'll slowly work on you and your girlfriend.." Kuro replied. "Shukushi!" He then began to move side to side again, with his head down and disappeared.. Again. Luffy managed to grab a hold of Kuros foot and wrapped his arms and legs around him so he can't move. Luffy stretched his head back and majorly head-butted Kuro, knocking him out. He grabbed Kuro and threw him to his crew and they all retreated to the ship. Nami ran over with a bag, I assumed as treasure, in her grip.

Luffy lay sprawled out on the ground, being exhausted from the fight. I sat next to Nami, holding my knees to my chest. "What were you so angry about earlier?" Nami asked.

"I don't like them. They're plain wrong. Companions aren't meant to be regarded that way." Luffy replied.

"What are you talking about? That's just how it is. Pirates aren't as nobles as they are in you dreams. Captain Kuro is a standard example.

"I want some meat." Luffy randomly commented. Nami forced the straw hat on him as he flailed about. I laughed lightly. Soon Zoro and Usopp showed up, obviously beating Jango. Zoro took a seat on the side of the class and lay up against the cliff.

"Thanks. Without you guys, I wouldn't have been able to protect this village." Usopp said.

"What're you blabbing about? If you didn't risk your own life for this, I wouldn't have done anything at all." Zoro said.

"Same here." Luffy commented. I nodded agreeing.

"All that doesn't matter now." Nami spoke as she.. Hugged the bag of treasure. "I got my treasures now"

"Thanks to this incident, I've finally decided on something" Usopp said and left to find the kids.

"I want some meat." Luffy complained. Nami sighed and we decided on eating at the restaurant, Luffy's dishes kept piling up. When we were all finished Kaya walked through the door.

"I've prepared a little present for everyone." She said. We followed her to the shore, and sure enough (pun not intended) there was a huge as ship docked. It had a sheep? Or lamb? Figurehead and a canon out pocking out the front.

"Is this really for us?" Luffy asked excited.

"Yes, please accept it." It was a damn big ship, compared to the other one…

"Although it's somewhat old-fashioned, I was the one who designed it. The ships frame and triple-mast sails are all part of a stern-centred control system. I call it 'Going Merry'! Let me brief you on how to operate it… first how to turn it on and adjust the power…"

"Ah, no, no. You just need to tell me how to operate the ship." Nami said.

"Sure is a nice ship." Luffy commented. "The figurehead of the ship is cool!" Suddenly, screams could be hear rolling down the hill. It was Usopp under a very large bag. To stop him from ramming into the ship, both Luffy and Zoro used their feet… which collided with Usopps face. We boarded the ship and left Usopp to say goodbye to Kaya. He was shouting something but I was more interested in the two silhouettes in the distance. They turned around to face our ship, one looked as though she had no emotions whatsoever and was wearing something across her eyes so she could not see and the other looked as though she was only thirteen. The younger one vanished as a type of fog rolled over the ocean and the other disappeared out of view.

Usopp became a nakama (you should all know what that means!). We set the sails and were off to sea.

Everyone was just lounging around, with the exception of Usopp, until Luffy stood up and yelled, "It's done!" There was a crudely draw picture of a skull and cross bones with a straw hat, supposedly our jolly roger. "Look it's our pirate flag! After Usopp joined us we now have 5 people. So we need our own mark!"

"That is… our mark?" Zoro asked.

"What do you think? Nice isn't it." Luffy asked.

"Not quite what I had pictured" I said.

"A pirate's flag is a symbol of death and terror." Zoro spoke.

"I do feel the terror, but it's the terror of your talent" Nami said.

"You should have discussed it with me first. How can you forget this genius painter?" Usopp asked.

"Genius painter?" Luffy responded.

"I've had 50 years of experience painting on walls. When it comes to painting, no one does it better than me." Usopp bragged.

"Incredible, 50 years" Luffy, oh Luffy if only you were smarter, said.

"That means you are an old man!" Zoro said.

"Maybe he has 5 or 6 grandchildren already." Nami spoke.

"I doubt that." I said.

"That's even more incredible!" Luffy remarked.

After giving Usopp a paintbrush and some paint he got to work on the flag. When he was done, however, the flag looked more like him. He earned a hit over the head from both Luffy and Zoro. He started on with the actual one wanted, and when he finished it didn't look half bad. The mark was then painted onto the main sail.

"Now the pirate ship Going Merry is complete." Luffy said. We were coming up on what looked like a storm, but it had an island in the centre. Nami explained that this island was the legendary treasure island. Who ever goes toward the island is supposed to feel gods wrath, so we go anyway, you know, we have nothing better to do than to go into this island and possibly die, no biggie. So we made it through and docked at the island and went exploring, the island was in the eye of the storm, so the weather wasn't to bad. It was one creepy island though. Zoro just laid down and decided to take a nap, yeah like that's what you do on a strange island… sleep. But Zoro is Zoro and will always be Zoro. I crouched down beside Luffy to see what he was looking at, it was a snake-bunny or bunny-snake-rabbit? Snake-bunny-rabbit? How many times do you ever get to see one of them? So many strange animals were popping out of nowhere. A panda-bat, rooster-fox (or some type of canine).

"Get out of here!" A voice demanded. Considering the mutant animals I wasn't very surprised. I'm glad I left my animals back at the ship, didn't want them mutating or anything.

"I wonder where that voice is coming from." I said.

"I am the guardian god of this island." The voice said. Sounds legit. "If you want to save your lives leave this island immediately." That's nice. After some comforting chit chat, the mutant animals emerged from the forest. Wood spikes were launches, rocks fell (one hitting Luffy on the head, teehee), then there was a gun shot. It hit Luffy, so it was no big deal.

We followed where Luffy went, leaving Zoro, until we came across a big ball of green and a treasure chest… that started moving. If you haven't already guessed, I am so freaked out right now! It ran into a tree root, the sun shone through revealing a face. The 'little man' tried to run, it ended badly. Luckily though Luffy was there… if you could call it luck.

In the end, everything was fine. The mutant animals had even come around. And then Zoro did. "You! Even with all of the commotion you were able to sleep up until now?" Nami asked.

"I'm surprised he didn't get lost." I commented, Zoro shot me a glare before taking Usopps coffee..? Liquid substance?

Zoro and Luffy tried, but failed, to pull the man out of the box.

We arrived at the hill that supposedly has the treasure on top. Luffy rocketed up to the top but refuses to give them to Gaimon, the little man, as they were all empty.

After that whole ordeal **(A/N: Can't be bothered writing everything that happened)** we set off to the sea again.

It was another day on the Merry, and Luffy had brought up some canon balls from storage. They began practising with the canon, trying to hit a certain target. Usopp was the one to shoot the target and gained the role of sharpshooter. We were all in the kitchen discussing about the last position needed before going to the grand line.

"Right, and we have such a nice kitchen." Nami said. "If you pay me, I'll do it."

"It's an important personnel for any long trip." Zoro spoke.

"That's right. It someone we must have on a pirate ship!" Luffy said, "A musician!" I sweat dropped at his misunderstanding.

"Are you an idiot?" Zoro asked.

"I thought you were actually saying something constructive for once." Usopp added.

"But pirates have to sing" Luffy countered. Then there was a ruckus heard on deck, followed by the shouting,

"Come out you pirates!"

Luffy swung open the door and went outside while the rest of us stayed inside. Nami and Usopp at the porthole, Zoro lounging around (big surprise! -note the sarcasm-), and I remained sitting at the table. "How many of them are there?" Zoro asked.

"There is...one." Nami said.

"Then leave it to him." Zoro said. Turns out Zoro actually knows the guy on deck.


End file.
